Five Weapon of Magic
Five Most Powerful Magic Weapons in PMiller1's Gensokyo, Each Wielded by the Five Champions of Gensokyo (Paul, Max, Edward, Sore and Ni). The Weapons was made and used by Five Mana Gods of Gensokyo, each contacting them and give some Mana energy and shape shifter into whatever from of weapons by the wielder want. The weapons also at a kinda key that keep the Colorless God seal within Temple of Magic, after the spark within the weapons ignite (and become part of the wielded) the key was broken and unlock Colorless God. Sword of Morality & Order Paul's main weapon and the White Magic Weapons, acting as Holy Sword, the Sword can do anything what Sword (or other kinda of weapon if in that from), repealing Darkness and Chaos, Implements for her White Magic and give free White too. The Weapon was Made by Ichi "One" Alpha to stop Colorless God from undoing all of White Magic. It was give to his father who was Pass by his Bloodline. Trivia to Sword of White *The Sword of Morality & Order can be Walfas version of Clarent or the sword in the stone. And not to be confusing by Excalibur. **However it's NOT THE Sword in the stone. As Clarent do exist as it own. **Excalibur is still in Arthur's hands, Along with Clarent. *Sword of Some Sort is the Walfas from of the Sword. To the point that now used it colour in the Artwork. *This Sword just used to be a Spellcard. A Spell that use Sword that was made by Pure Force and fire it own bullet. Under the name of Sword of Order. Staff of Logic and Technology Max's Staff and the Blue Magic Weapon, A magic staff and give knowledge and power whatever it can, the made by Cal Culator and was find under Marisa Kirisame's junk and somewhat help Max to better his Technology with Magic help. Trivia to Staff of Blue Non So Far. Dagger of Parasitism and Amorality Edward's Dagger and the Black Magic Weapon, a long dagger with darkness that could be an unholy weapon if it wasn't wielded by a good person pair-say, a weapon made Girm Kuro, it was given by Paul's who have no used for the dagger and give it to Edward as token of friendship. Trivia to Dagger of Black Non So Far. Axe of Chaos and Impulse Sore's Axe and the Red Magic Weapon, a two-sided better Axe with Fire or Lightning Energy. Made by Kasai the Dragon, it unknown where Sore got this Axe nor why she wielded it. Trivia to Axe of Red Non So Far. Bow of Instinct and Interdependence Ni's Bow and the Green Magic Weapon, a Composite Longbow (along with Quiver and Arrow) with Nature Power. Made by Gaia Shiki, it was her 16th birthday give who was mean to onto the bloodline but couldn't have a kid, so was pass to adopted daughter instead. Trivia to Bow of Green Non So Far. Trivia for All Weapon Non So Far. Category:PMiller1